1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to product information management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for classifying and defining relationships between product information data.
2. Description of Related Art
Various product information systems are employed in manufacturing plants to maintain product quality. Product information may be held or stored in different information systems located in various departments, such as production departments, sales departments, and warehouses of a factory. Because product information is kept in different locations, it is difficult for managers to analyze and manage the product information.
Further, product information is usually stored in a linear structure, without a clear means to know the relationships among various items of the product information in the product information system, so it is inconvenient for users.
Therefore, an effective system and method for configuring product information is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.